Zoe's Redemption
by Moira Mikaelson
Summary: 2 years after the gang saved Sydney from re-education.Zoe helped them.What will happen next?
1. Chapter 2

This is me, the author. I am actually trying to write story and this is my first try. So I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review. This story is mine but I don't own the characters. Richelle Mead does. You can give your idea or comment about the story. Please excuse my grammar. English is not my primary language.


	2. Chapter 1

**Zoe's Redemption.(Bloodlines Fanfiction)**

This is after the events in Silver Shadows assume that they save Sydney from the re-education.

Zoe's POV

Wow,I can't believe it's been 2 years after the that I means when I stupidly told my father that my sister falls in love with a vampire and that cause her sent to re-education Scooby-do gang managed to saved her and guess what I helped them.

Crazy,right?I mean,during that time I really hate the vampire or dhampir but being at the re-education I begin to wonder who is the real Alchemist work together with the Warriors. It's really Warrior is the vampire hunter and they are savage and even worse that the ,Donna Stanton take over the Alchemist and begin to accept that not all the Moroi are evil and like changed pretty much everything in Alchemist belief.

Well for me, I am a free teenage girl without the Alchemist and my father breathing at my neck reminds to become a good Alchemist. It's really for my sister,she currently at the Court with her fiancé Adrian Ivashkov. Finally, she's happy and that's all I ever wanted for her after what I have done to her. Princess Jillian and Angeline Dawes went back to the Academy. The law had been changed and it's no longer required Jill to stay hidden at Palm Springs. Angeline doesn't want to go back to the Keepers and Jill said that she needs Angeline to become her guardian after she graduate so there they go. Back to the Vampire Academy. I still staying at the Palm Springs and guess what,I stays with Clarence Donahue that crazy old he is really like my father or grandfather I guess.

Oh before I forget,I am no longer Alchemist and the tattoo had been removed don't ask me for my father,he is currently at the Moroi Court or the Alchemist/Moroi Court,well the Moroi and the Alchemist had join forces considering the late Queen's nephew engaged to ex-Alchemist. Queen Vasilissa is really smart, I gave her Raymond had been transferred to Academy and Eddie Castile too.

He and Jill still denying their feelings to each other. Stupid, now they meet every day at Academy cause Eddie teach the Moroi the defence arts. Hahahaha…It's really funny.

''Zoe?'' Someone break my thoughts.

''Clarence, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while.'' I often visits Clarence when I'm on my break because poor the old guy. All alone after they left. He still doesn't know that Jill is a Princess.

"I'm fine dear. How are you? You been busy because you haven't visit me quite long time. Look at you, very skinny. I believe that Dorothy cooked something at the kitchen. Eat and then we can have a talk.'' Well, I am no longer afraid or disgusted to the Moroi or dhampir. Now, I can make a comfortable conversation with them.

''Thanks Clarence.'' I headed to the kitchen and see Dorothy.

''Hey, Dorothy.''

''Ah, Zoe. Nice to see you again. You must been busy with school and a guy friend maybe?'' Although Dorothy is a feeder but she is really nice and reminds me of my aunt at my mom's side. I miss my family so much but maybe after I graduate.

''What?No, I don't have time for that. But because it is my senior year I have a lot of things to do. Study, make school magazine and don't forget prom night.'' Did I mention that I am one of the school committee. Well, I am.

''My, what a year for you. Well, I never doubt that you will do a great job this year. But, you look too skinny. Here, I made your favourite ham sandwich and pasta. Eat up, honey.'' She went out of the kitchen leaving me alone with my thoughts. I can't forget the night that they break in the re-education center to save Sydney. Imagine my surprise when I see Carly with them. I was really shocked and angry because I afraid that I'm going to lose another sister.

_Flashback_

_It is really chaos when they realize that the center had been break in._

''_Zoe, go to the safe room and stays there.'' My father told me. But, at that time I already knew that the Alchemist work together with the Warrior and I have seen too much destruction they have done to Sydney. I love my sister so much even though she dating a vampire so what, at least he loves her and will take care for her. Yes, I am an Alchemist but said that every people have their own belief and not all the Moroi are evil. Hell, she even said that Sydney is a witch. I'm too immersed with my thought that I barely noticed that I had been pulled into a dark corner._

''_What the hell..'' I looked at my captor and see the blue eyes.. Oh great it's Neil Raymond._

''_Miss Sage. What a pleasure to see you here.'' Spare the formalities Raymond. They are here wait that means all of them are here. Oh shoot. All the high-ranking people of The Warrior are here. If they know oh god, Jillian! If she is here, the Warrior will be more than happy to capture and maybe kill her._

''_Is Jill here? Where are the others?'' I gonna admit seeing Neil speechless and shock is really fun._

''_Oh, don't give me that look. Where is Jill? Is she here?''_

''_I thought that you..''_

''_What? I am an Alchemist that report her own sister and been sent in re-education and I have to see everything that they have done to her. At first, yeah I thought suits her because she dating a __**vampire.**__ But, she is my own sister and to see her broken like that…'' I couldn't finish that sentence._

''_My apologies Miss Sage. I guess that we have misjudged you.'' He looks guilty._

''_It's fine. I don't blame you guys because let's just face it, I'm a bitch.'' He actually chuckled and I'm a bit surprised._

''_Well, it's quite true. But, why do you ask about Princess Jill?'' Now, this is the guardian Raymond that I know._

''_Because, the Warrior are here and trust me if Jill is here you have get her out of here. The Warrior will kill her.'' Neil doesn't believe me. The look at his eyes shows it. Even though he is a master of poker face, his eyes gave his feelings away._

''_I'm serious Neil. If she is here, get her out.'' He still doesn't say anything. Oh god, aren't the guardian supposed to be alert?_

''_Hello, earth to Neil Raymond.''_

''_Zoe..'' Oh my god, he never call me Zoe that means it's really serious matter._

''_What is it? Tell me, I know that you want to tell me something. And don't even lie to me. I will know.''_

''_Your sister is here..''_

''_Well, of course she's here. I am the one who put her here remember? Anything new?''_

''_I'm not talking about Sydney..'' What's that mean? Wait, don't tell me.. But he doesn't lie I can feel it._

''_Carly..'' I sighed and then.._

''_You stupid, how could you bring her here? It's not safe you bastard.'' I punched him in the chest but he seems hurt not by my punching. It's ridiculous because guardian had been trained. He grabs my arms and look at me with his alluring blue eyes._

''_I'm sorry but Carly is the one who want to be here. Don't worry, she with Marcus.'' Wait, Marcus? I know that name. He is the ex-Alchemist that went to hiding and has his own spy in the Warrior._

''_Did you just tell me that my sister basically with the guy that have bad record with the Alchemist and Warrior? Do you know what they will do if they find out, no if my father find out that all his daughters are here and not fighting in his side?''_

''Zoe, have you eat?''

''Clarence, sorry. I don't have appetite to eat. But, don't worry I will wrap it up and eat at the dormitory.''

''Are you okay? I notice that you always dazed and look troubled.'' Wow, am I being that obvious?

''I'm feel great. It's just I'm really tired with my school work and lonely a bit.'' Well, it's true though. Ever since they left, I felt really lonely. I have no one to talk with and I miss you know 'talking' to them if arguing is a form of talking. It's just watching Jill and Angeline make me realize that the Moroi and dhampir are just like us. Hormonal teenagers.

''Ah, yes. Young Jillian and Angeline left to their old school. Why you didn't follow them?''

''Well, because I love stays here away from everything. Besides, who is going to take care of you if I leave?'' I smile to Clarence. He smiles back with a smile that seems fatherly to me. My own father never smiles to me let alone saying that he is proud of me.

''Don't worry about me dear. Let's talk about your future. What is your plan after the graduation?'' I haven't thought about that.

''I don't know maybe road trip before I go to college or visiting my family. It's either one of the option.''

''How about the college? Have you apply or see the choices of college?''

''Not yet. I don't think it's the time but maybe I apply to NYU or Harvard or Boston University. I don't know Clarence, I think I'm going to go with the flow.'' I really don't give a thought about college because I'm not supposed to have a normal life if visiting a vampire and having a sister engaged to vampire is normal. I'm supposed to be an Alchemist and on a field mission not playing high school but like I said it's really nice.

''Well, if you says so. Why don't you take a rest?''

''Thanks Clarence.'' After visiting Clarence a lot of times, he prepared a room for me and that it's his late niece Tamara's room. I still surprised for myself because I can totally be comfortable and sleep in a bed that once a vampire sleeps in. I lay at the bed and begin to doze off to dreamland.

Chapter 2

Jill's POV

I had been thinking a lot about Zoe lately. I remember our conversation that night after we save Sydney.

_Flashback_

_Finally, it's over. We have save Sydney. I can feel the relief from Adrian. However, we also discover something new. Zoe actually is not the heartless Alchemist that we all thought she is. She helps us to save Sydney and stands up to her father. The man that she looks up so much and wants his approval._

''_It's over right?'' asked Angeline._

''_I guess so. I really hope this is the last time we're on a mission saving people lives and risking our self.''_

''_Well, Jill you will never know.'' Angeline looked at me and smile. Well she's right. Eddie and Neil are out with Dimitri no doubt guarding the perimeter. If the Alchemist find out or follow us._

''_Where is Zoe?'' I asked Angeline because I want to see her._

''_I think she at the kitchen. Making coffee for herself I guess. I have to admit that she is great though at the re-education. Fighting the big guy all alone and being sneaky. Hell, she even shoots her own Alchemist colleague that Darnell guy.'' It's true. Zoe surprises us all and maybe herself when she fights the bodyguard at the center and protects me from the Warrior. I went to the kitchen and see her sitting at the counter while stirring her coffee._

''_Hey Zoe.'' She jumped when I called her. She must be in shock._

''_Hey Jillian.''_

''_You know, after you save me from the Warrior I think you can call me Jill.'' I smile to her and she smiles back shyly. At that time, I only see a 16 year old girl not the adult that she forces herself to be or the perfect Alchemist._

''_Well, I guess you're right. How are you? Are you okay? I'm sorry that you have go to the center it is a horrible place and meet with the Warrior.'' Did this girl just ask that I'm okay instead of her that had gone through a lot tonight?_

''_Are you kidding me? Zoe that questions apply for you. Are you okay? You are the one who help us the unnatural creature and fight your own kind.'' She flinched. I should never say that._

''_I'm sorry…''_

''_It's fine. You're right. Unfortunately, I feel really happy and free from the Alchemist, my father…'' She looks sad for a while and smile to me. ''But, anyway I feel really great. Thanks for asking. Where is Angeline?''_

''_Here I thought, you will never asks about me.'' Angeline shows up at the kitchen. Should know that she will be listening._

''_Angeline Dawes, have you been listening?'' I narrowed my eyes to her._

''_Relax, Jill. I only hear a little I guess.'' She shrugged. Zoe giggled. Both of us looks at her because she never talks nicely or laughing with us._

''_What? Why are you guys watch me like that?''_

''_It's just…we never see you smile.'' Both of us say that in union. _

''Hello, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir. Anyone home?''

''Yes, Angeline. What is it?'' Angeline and me went back to the Academy to continue our study. I'm so glad that I have her. She just like Rose and speaking of that Rose and Dimitri is going to have a grand wedding in three months. Abe is the one who want the grand wedding.

''I'm just saying that don't you have class after this? At the library with the tutor that your sister hire?'' Oh my god, I totally forget about that.

''Shoot, you right. Bye and thanks for reminding me Angie.''

''Yeah, whatever. You better hurry.''

I quickly make my way to the library and I was too deep in my thought and didn't realize I bump into someone.

''Oh my god, sorry.'' I look and see the dashing sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Great, just the person that I want to see. Eddison Castile.

''Princess…'' Does he need to use the tittle? I roll my eyes.

''Really, Eddie. I thought we are friends and pass that royalty crap.''

''Sorry Jill. Have to keep up the guardian thing at Academy.'' He is really sweet and hey guess what, he teach me defense class and hard to concentrate when he go all hot and manly. Now, I know how Rose feel. We still at the friend phase and didn't have the courage to step it up.

''It's okay. Are you alone? Where is Neil? Aren't you and Neil are partner in patrolling?'' After we went back to Academy, Headmistress Kirova think that it is wise to keep the guardian that with the Princess during her hiding. She is genius.

''Well, Neil is away doing his things.'' Things? Huh, wonder what are the things that cause Guardian Raymond abandon his job at the Academy. Neil loves it here although he never says it.

''And what are the things? Is it personal or work?''

''You know Jill, you sound like a detectives trying to dig some information.''

''And, you're avoiding the question. So, I guess it is personal. Wonder about what?'' I stroke my chin and pretending to think.

''Stop it Jill, it's nothing and hey don't you have the tutoring?''

''Oh my god, I totally forget about it! Bye Eddie.'' I rushed to the library. But, I don't see the tutor. I keep looking at the library and I don't even notice someone behind me.

'' Hey, Jailbait.''

''Hey Mark.'' Mark Ivashkov is Adrian's estranged cousin and Lissa hire him because he is no doubt smart and can help me with my missing 2 year of education. He is also like Adrian calls me Jailbait.

''I'm surprise that you're late for your tutoring.''

''Well, sorry. I was caught up with something.''

''Really, I thought that you with the guardian that you have crush on 3 years.''

''Mark, slow down your voice.'' I hiss to him.

''What? Ah yes, they don't have to know that their beloved Princess fall in love with a guardian, a dhampir just like the old fairytale or Shakespeare story.'' Did I mention that he knows pretty much everything about me and our story at Palm Spring.

''Very mature Mark, very mature.'' Sometimes, I wonder if Adrian and Mark are siblings instead of cousin. I was just trying to say something but then I didn't see anything. Oh god, it's the bond. I hear Sydney and Rose's voice.

''_You think it's a good idea? Bringing her to there?'' It's Sydney voice. I miss her so much._

''_Of course it is. In fact, I can imagine Jailbait and Dawes jumping to see her.'' Adrian says that. I can feel the excitement from him and a little bit of hesitations. He is afraid of me finding out the surprise from the bond. Guess what, I already knew it._

''_He's right Sydney. The girls need to see each other and have a girl time. Especially Zoe, after what she had gone through.'' That's Rose. Wait, Zoe? They are going to bring Zoe here? At the Academy? That is the greatest idea I've ever heard._

''_I guess you right….''_

''Hello Jailbait. You're okay?'' Oh great, it's over.

''Jill, are you okay? You looks little dazed just now. It's the bond right?''

''Yes and I just witness a conversation that change everything here. They are going to take Zoe here.''

''Zoe, that Sage girl? Youngest of the Sage sisters. The traitor.''

''She is not a traitor. Will you stop that?'' I get a little defensive when someone says that Zoe is a traitor. Plus, the bond makes my emotion on the edge.

''Whoa, sorry. A sore subject for you, I forget about that. Just don't go bitchy on me.'' The last time someone badmouth Zoe, I snapped at them and let's just say that they are afraid of me I think.

'' Sorry, what are we going to study today?''

''I have to tell you that I've got to run an errand. So, there is no class today. Sorry, Jailbait. See ya.'' Seriously, what in the world is going on with everyone today? First, Neil went away to do personal things and Mark. If I haven't known better, I would say that they are planning something. I went back to my dorm that I share with Angeline. One of the perks being the Princess and has a Queen as her sister.

''Jill, back so soon? Don't tell me that you ditch your class?''

''No. Mark said that he has some errand to do. Neil is also away. Have some things to do. Weird right?'' I want to tell Angeline about Zoe but maybe it's not the great idea. Besides, I had been pulled out from the bond before I know much about that.

''Well, it is near to Armageddon right? So you don't have to worry much with your royalty brain. It's not good. Hey, do you know the dance is almost near?'' Angeline always knows how to make me smile. Wait, the dance? Oh, great I didn't have dress for the dance and honestly I rather stays in the dorm than go to the dance. Unfortunately, as a Princess it is compulsory for me to go to the dance. What a sad and fantastic life I have.

''Yeah, about the dance. I don't have any dress to wear and I don't have the mood to go.''

''Oh, come on Jill. You like party and dance. What's wrong?''

''I don't know Angie. I just….''

''You miss our life at the Palm Spring. I know that feeling. But sadly, it's over and we have to move on and suck it up.'' I forget that Trey and Angeline is still together. They just don't see each other. It must been hard. Trey is at the Court. Helping Sydney and the others.

''Do you miss Trey?'' It's a very stupid question. I know that. It's just I want to hear Angeline say it.

''Every minute and second. But, he's there and I'm here so…I don't know if our love it's strong we will always cross path with each other. And you Jillian must overcome your undying love for that guardian. I mean come on it's been 3 years. No one I mean it no one will wait for that long. Eddie is just a coward.''

'' He is not a coward. Both of us are just afraid that it will ruin our friendship. It's a well-known fact that relationship between guy and girl who were firstly best friend turn lover doesn't end well and it jeopardizes their friendship.''

''If you says so. But, Jill you have seen Sonya and Mikhail have their happy ending. Sonya is expecting a child. Why don't both of you try to that? Being steady and have commitment towards each other.'''

''Angie, if you don't remember allow me to jog your memory. I am the Princess Dragomir and the Dragomir line is almost gone. My sister is the Queen and she is luckily fall in love with a Moroi. A Ozera. But me, fall in love with a guardian. A dhampir nevertheless. It doesn't matter how much I love Eddison Castile, we just can't.'' Then, I cry like a new born baby. Angeline hugs me and soothing me. It's nice to just let it out.


End file.
